


Seeds of Darkness

by Ada_Rose



Series: Living Long Enough [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dark Mighty Nein, Evil Mighty Nein au, Gen, Mighty Nein as Family, Multi, Other, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, couldn't find an evil nein au so I made one, no betas we die like men, the mighty nein were just a bit more angry, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Rose/pseuds/Ada_Rose
Summary: It’s hard to say when the Mighty Nein truly snapped. When they looked out onto Wildemount and decided that the only way to save it was to burn it down and create something new out of the ashes. See, the seed of darkness was already planted within each of them, as it’s planted in all of us. However, the world has been cruel to them, allowing for these seeds to grow roots and bud. And no one really knows when or why these seeds bloomed, but they did, and now all of Wildemount will pay for their suffering.
Relationships: The Mighty Nein & The Mighty Nein
Series: Living Long Enough [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971823
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Seeds of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> the first in a possible series where the Mighty Nein are just a bit more angry at the world around them. I've had an idea for an evil nein au for some time now and I didn't see anyone else doing it, so I just decided to do it myself. I hope you enjoyed it and let me know if you want more of this au.

It’s hard to say when the Mighty Nein truly snapped. When they looked out onto Wildemount and decided that the only way to save it was to burn it down and create something new out of the ashes. See, the seed of darkness was already planted within each of them, as it’s planted in all of us. However, the world has been cruel to them, allowing for these seeds to grow roots and bud. And no one really knows when or why these seeds bloomed, but they did, and now all of Wildemount will pay for their suffering. 

Fjord’s seed took root in the orphanage. It’s hard not to think hateful thoughts of the kids who mocked you for things you could not control. There were moments when he wanted to become the monster they told him he was, rip out their throats with the very same teeth they liked to make fun of. But Fjord, while he wasn’t very strong, he was smart. He learned how to fight with words, sharpening his tongue and making it more deadly than any blade. He knew that most dangerous monsters never showed that they were dangerous. He was polite, he was kind, he got rid of those awful teeth and started smiling with his mouth closed. And when the children started to turn on one other, no one cared to think about the little half-orc boy with the silver tongue. 

For Beau, the roots have been there since the day she realized how much she hated her father. For trying to make her into something she wasn’t, for not even trusting her when she pretended to be like him, and then for sending her away as soon as he found out that he’s gonna get the son he wanted after all. She came to this realization a week into the Cobalt Soul when she was trying the whole meditation thing the monks have been talking about. So she sat there on the floor of her bare room, taking in a deep breath and thinking about the events that led up to her “joining” the Cobalt Soul. And there it was, in the constant stream of thoughts that were running through her brain. Casually, as if she was just thinking about the weather. “Oh. I hate him.”

It’s hard to imagine that someone like Jester would even have a seed. She’s probably the kindest tiefling to ever lived. But the little sapphire was lonely, with only her mother and her not-god as company (although she didn’t know he wasn’t a god at the time). And sometimes, loneliness turns into envy and the sugar becomes salt. Maybe that’s why she embarrassed Lord Sharpe on that balcony. Maybe deep down she knew that he’d be so mad she’d have to run, giving her an excuse to leave her mother and finally see the world that she has hidden from for so long. But as she’s leaving Nicodranis, Jester wonders why if it was so bad, why didn’t she feel guilty about it? And why did she so briefly think about pushing Sharpe off, just to see what happens? Then the sapphire just shrugs and continues on her way, excited for possible friends to make and pastries to eat. 

Yasha thinks her seed grew its roots when she abandoned Zuala. She’s wrong. It was Obann who coerced the darkness in her, letting the roots take home in her heart. Even when she was saved by the Stormlord, he could not pull them up to fully break the chains. But was it Obann? He helped the process, definitely, but Obann was dead for a long time before the Mighty Nein found him again. Was it him keeping that darkness in place, or was it Yasha, heartbroken and so full of rage. At herself, at her tribe, at everyone. And who knows, maybe when the seed blooms, it won’t be so bad. After all, seeds bud into flowers, and she loves flowers. They’re just so beautiful. 

At the first look of Veth’s past- rather, Nott’s past- one would think it was being turned into a goblin that started it. Once again, that would be incorrect. It’s been proven in Xhorhas that there are goblins who are, if not good, then at least not evil, living peacefully despite their less than fortunate lives in the City of Beasts. No it was what Nott had to do to survive in the Goblin clan that changed her. She doesn’t like to bring it up, but she wasn’t lying when she said she was the torturer's assistant. She’s a thief, and every life she stole was to make sure she would survive another day. Survive and endure so that someday, she might be able to hug her son again. 

Caleb’s seed has already been in bloom since the day he burned his parents alive. Yet eleven years without food caused it to wither and die, leaving nothing but it’s roots behind. That and his guilt were his only companions for the next five years. And then he met a little goblin girl in a jail cell who was just as broken as he was. And then he met more, others who were also shattered. And, despite everything he told himself, he began to hope. They may all be broken, but maybe all those pieces will come together and make a whole. Caleb knows he found a new family, and he is willing to do anything to keep it this time. 

Caduceus’ seed took a long time to grow. Mainly it was because he was, well, he was happy. He had his family and his grove and that was all he ever really needed. But then his family left, and he was alone for a very long time. He talked to plants, and while he knew they understood him, he was rather surprised when the blight overtaking his home started to  _ talk back.  _ It whispered to him, saying that it was the world that was sick and it was just trying to cure it. At first, Caduceus didn’t believe it, but then he met the Mighty Nein and saw the darkness in their hearts. He didn’t understand, but the cleric has always been a perceptive firbolg, and it didn’t take him long to see how truly corrupted and ruined the world outside his little grove was. And as the roots found its home in his heart, he realized that the blight was right the entire time. 

In another world, the Mighty Nein were heroes. They rooted out corruption and left every place better then they found it. In this world, they were angry and bitter and thought that the only way to save the world was to end it. They wanted power and vengeance and blood, so they went out and got it. 

And this was a great surprise to a certain lavender tiefling after he woke up in his grave for the second time. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> don't know if I actually want Molly to fully be in this au but I like the idea of him waking up and seeing that his former friends are now the bad guys they used to fight together


End file.
